Blow by Blow
by Miami Scene
Summary: Samantha Dawson is in a romantic relationship with a certain dark haired detective. But when her abusive ex-boyfriend comes back to New York can she keep it together? But most of all can she keep those close to her safe?
1. Chapter 1

**I JUST WANTED TO TRY THIS AND SEE WHAT PEOPLE THOUGHT OF IT. ANYWHO I ONLY OWN SAM DAWSON UNFORTUNATLY.**

**READ & REVIEW! :D**

CHAPTER 1: Meeting Samantha Dawson

A young women strode into the 5-5 precinct, she had an athletic build and was around 5'9. She was wearing light stone washed, boot cut jeans, black and white sneakers, and a brightly coloured halter top just ending above her belly button showing off her black belly button piercing. She had short brown hair, and green coloured eyes, with golden flecks. She walked towards Det. Don Flack who was sitting at his desk writing reports. He looked up as the women reached his desk.

"You stalkin' me now Dawson?" He asked, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, as he looked back down at his report.

"Don't flatter yourself." Samantha Dawson replied leaning against Flack's desk.

"I thought you had the day off?"

"I do. I was just wondering if you had time to go to lunch?"

"Your asking me to lunch?" Flack asked looking up at Sam.

"Ya." Sam replied crossing her arms over her chest "You in?"

"Ya just let me finish this report. I'll only be a minute."

Sam nodded before heading out of the precinct.

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

Sam waited for Don to come out before heading towards a nearby diner.

"Come here for a sec." Don said stopping Sam.

She turned to look at just before his lips crashed against hers. Sam's arms went around Don's neck deepening the kiss, Don's arms snaked around Sam's waist pulling her closer to him. They pulled apart breathing heavily. Don rested his forehead on Sam's, as she combed her finger's through his short black hair.

"I love you Sam." Don said.

"I love you too." Sam smiled.

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

Sam smiled as she stepped into her apartment. If someone had told her 4 and half years ago that she would be dating Det. Don Flack she would have laughed in their face!

**FLASH BACK – 2 YEARS BEFORE SEASON 1**

It was a hot day in New York when Sam first stepped into the New York crime lab. Her long brown hair was in a low bun. She was wearing light grey dress pants a red faded tank top and grey flats. Her black messenger bag slung over her shoulder, her light grey blazer stuffed haphazardly in it.

Sam headed towards the reception desk. Suddenly she was knocked to the floor, glancing at the person who ran into her she saw a dark haired man wearing a leather jacket. She could tell just by the way it was positioned he carried a gun, and he had and NYPD badge attached to his belt.

"Watch were your going!" He snapped.

"You ran into me!" Sam replied picking herself off the ground.

"Whatever. Just watch were your going next time 'eh!" The man stood, he had a good 6 inches on her, and at least 70 or 80 pounds.

"You ran into me!" Sam repeated, her Irish temper starting to stir.

"Just get out of my way." He snarled.

"Fine." Sam walked away and was very careful to walk on his foot.

**END FLASHBACK**

Sam grinned to herself they didn't get off on the right foot, if you'll excuse the pun. And it only got worse.

**FLASHBACK - A YEAR BEFORE SEASON 1**

"Will you back off!" Sam snapped turning to look at the dark haired homicide detective. He was seriously getting on her nerves!

"Then how 'bout ya hurry up get your ass in gear!" Flack retaliated.

"Don't push me Flack!" Sam growled "In the mood I'm in I'm libel to kill you!"

"I dare you to try!" Flack said getting in Sam's face.

"Don't tempt me Flack!" Sam exclaimed before shoving her way past Flack and hurrying down the hall.

**END FLASHBACK**

Sam didn't even remember what the fight was about! Mainly because back then they were constantly at each other's throats. Stella often told her it was because Sam and Don were both so stubborn! The Irish temper's didn't help any either.

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

Sam was doing dishes when she heard the door to her apartment open. Glancing up at the clock she knew it was Don, he'd gotten off shift about a half an hour ago. Buick, who obviously heard the door, growled then took off like a shot to the living room. Sam grinned when she heard the air get knocked out of Don. It was normal, he'd come home, the large Doberman would hear him, think it was an intruder race over only to see it was Don then jump him, licking any where he could reach.

After a few minutes Don came into the kitchen, he's already discarded his suit jacket, and put away his gun, his sleeves were rolled up and he was loosening his tie.

"How was work?" Sam asked when Don wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her stomach, and pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder.

"Alright." He shrugged, nuzzling his face into Sam's neck.

Sam put a plate in the drying rack. Grinning she took her soap covered hand, reached up and touched Don's neck. The homicide detective jumped back and looked at Sam who was now leaning against the counter grinning from ear to ear. He touched his hand to his neck feeling the suds.

Don slowly advanced towards Sam. Sam's smile slowly faded she knew Don was going to get her back big time. Don suddenly lunged forward grabbing Sam around the middle. He spun her around and pressed her back against his chest. He grabbed Sam's wrists with one hand while he stuck the other hand in the soapy dish water.

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE!" Sam squealed trying to get out of Don's grip.

Don didn't say anything he just began to rub his hand along Sam's arms, causing her to squeal louder. Sam somehow managed to squirm out of his grip, she grabbed a large water bottle she had on the counter. She popped the sports cap lid and squeezed the bottle, getting Don's shirt all wet.

"Oh this means war!" He laughed ducking both hands in the sink and then began to go after Sam.

Sam dodged his hands and stuck her own in the sink. She turned to see Don right behind her, she let out a small shriek of surprise. Don grabbed her hips getting suds on her shorts, as her pulled her hips into his. Sam reached up and put her hands on either side of Don's neck, smearing suds up into his short dark hair. Suddenly Buick jumped up his front paws on Don's arm, he playfully growled at Don.

"No I'm not hurting her." He said to the large Doberman.

"Your fine Buick." Sam chuckled, wrapping an arm around Don's waist.

**WHAT'D YOU THINK? FEED BACK WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED!**

**REVIEW! :D**


	2. Can This Day Get Any Worse?

**HERE'S CHAPTER 2! I ONLY OWN SAM.**

**babygurl1944 and .: I'M GLAD YOU BOTH LIKE IT.**

**READ & REVIEW! :D**

CHAPTER 2: Can This Day Get Any Worse?

The next morning Sam awoke to her cell blaring. Groaning she rolled over and reached across Flack, grabbing her iPhone off the night stand. She busted her old blackberry 8 months ago. Luckily Don still had his, so at least they weren't getting phones mixed up anymore.

"Ugh Dawson." Sam groaned, her free arm over her eyes.

"That's not a very cheerful greeting Alberta!" Came from the other end of the line.

"What do you want Danny? I was trying to sleep."Sam sighed getting up off the bed.

"Aww did Flack keep you up all night?" Danny asked.

"Something like that." Sam yawned grabbing Don's white button up shirt off the floor, and slipping it over her shoulders.

"Who is it?" Came from under the covers.

"Just the pain in the ass." Sam replied fiddling with the last button on the shirt.

"Oh. Hi Danny." Don mumbled burring his face in his pillow.

Sam laughed as she left the room so Don could sleep.

"Now what'd ya want?" Sam asked flopping on her couch beside Buick.

"What I can't call a friend?" Danny said innocently.

"At 5:30 in the morning. No." Sam replied scratching Buick's head.

"Aww that hurts Alberta!" Danny exclaimed.

"Good! Now did you call for a reason? If not I'm going back to bed." Sam threatened.

"Mac wants you in for the 7 am shift." Danny said.

"Okay thanks Danny, I guess I'd better get ready."

"See ya Alberta."

Sam pressed end call and set her cell on the coffee table. She groaned, so much for going back to bed. It took her 30 minutes to get there, that only gave her an hour to eat, shower, get ready and drag Flack's ass out of bed for his own shift. The man was NOT a morning person. Sam got up, much to the disgust of Buick, she headed into the kitchen. She hit the "on" button for the coffee, while it brewed she feed and watered Buick. She then began rooting around in the fridge for something edible. All she found was cold pizza from a few nights ago, it would have to do until she went and got groceries.

"How is it you eat better than me?" Sam asked looking down at Buick.

Sam turned when she heard the coffee maker beep, indicating the coffee was done. Sam reached into the cupboard grabbing two cups, she filled them both. She put some Coffee Mate and cream into hers and left Don's black like normal. She then grabbed both and padded back into the bedroom. Sam grinned at Don, he had fallen asleep again, one arm hanging off the bed, the sheet tangled tightly around him from the waist down.

"Don." Sam said setting the coffee down on the side table as shaking his shoulder gently.

"Mmm. Go way." Don muttered.

"Come on tough guy we both gotta get to work."

"Five minutes. He mumbled into the pillow.

"No. Now." Sam grinned trying to untangle the sheets from his body.

Don groaned into his pillow.

"Come one when you get home tonight I'll make it worth it." Sam said hoping that would get him up.

Don glanced at her with his ice blue eyes.

"Why not now?" He asked grabbing Sam around the middle, pulling her onto him so she was straddling his hips.

Sam leaned down and kissed Don long and soft, before pulling away for air.

"I would love to but I have work in..." She grabbed Don's right wrist "Shit half an hour!"

Sam quickly climbed off Don, her foot getting caught in the sheets. Sam tumbled to floor. Don laughed grabbing his boxer briefs off the floor and putting them on.

"Shut up its not funny!" Sam exclaimed "Fuck!" Sam felt blood on her chin.

Sam sat back on her haunches, her chin hurt like a bitch.

"Damn." Flack muttered when he realized Sam was bleeding.

He crouched down in front of her.

"Lemme see." He said, Sam lifted her head so Flack could see.

"Aww damn, that's bleeding pretty bad."

"Ya think?" Sam exclaimed tears clouding her vision.

"Stay there." Don ordered, he got up and went into the bathroom, coming back less than a minute later with the First Aid Kit and an old towel.

Flack gently pressed the towel to the bottom of Sam's chin.

"Ow!" Sam grimaced.

"Sorry." Don said "Damn that's gonna need stitches."

"Great just fucking great! I'm already late for work!" Sam exclaimed.

"Isn't the Doc on shift?" Flack asked.

"No not till this afternoon." Sam replied as she moved to bed "Sid's there though."

"Okay I'm driving you to the lab and get Sid to give ya stitches."

Sam nodded, there was not use arguing with him.

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S  
**  
"What on earth did you do to yourself?" Sid asked as he stitched the underside of Sam's chin up.

"I fell off my bed." Sam said sheepishly.

"Would Detective Flack have anything to do with you falling off your bed?" Sid asked.

"No!" Sam exclaimed blushing.

"Then why are you at work wearing a shirt that clearly isn't yours."

Sam glanced down momentarily at Don's shit. It already had blood on it so she just put on a bra, under and jeans and had grabbed a t-shirt on her way out the door. Sam groaned she knew she was busted.

"I may have been born at night but it wasn't-"

"-last night" Sam finished "I know."

"There ya go done." Sid said grinning.

"Thank you Sid." Sam said "See ya later."

Sam left the morgue and came face to face with Stella Bonasara. The older women took in the younger women's appearance.

"What happened to you?" Stella asked following Sam down the hall.

"Sid had to give me a couple of stitches." Sam explained.

"Oh no! What happened?"

"I fell outta bed this morning and busted the bottom of my chin open. Remind me never to get within grabbing distance of Don when I wake him up."

Stella stopped and grinned at the young CSI.

"What!" Sam exclaimed.

"Explain in greater detail." Stella said still grinning.

"Ugh fine!" Sam knew she wasn't getting out of it "Don grabbed me this morning and-" Sam paused looking at Stella "Long story short my foot got caught in the sheets when I tried to get up."

"Kinky way to start the morning." Stella grinned as they stepped into the elevator.

Sam glared at Stella before hitting the stop button on the elevator. Sam quickly pulled off Don's shirt and grabbed her own from her messenger bag and slipping it over her head. She stuffed Don's shirt into the bag and hit the stop button on the elevator again to get it moving.

"What you don't want to walk into the Crime Lab wearing Don't shirt with blood on it?" Stella asked.

"Not particularly." Sam replied leaning against the wall of the elevator.

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

"ADAM!" Same exclaimed "Your rambling again!"

Sam was stuck in the lab today, Don and his over protectiveness told Mac what happened that morning and Mac stuck her in the lab.

"Sorry."

"It's okay just a bit annoying." Sam said shoving her now dead iPod in her pocket "I'm going for lunch want any?"

"No thanks." Adam said.

"Okay suit yourself." Sam said as she left the room.

As Sam walked down the street towards the local coffee shop she cursed Flack's over protectiveness, it drove her nuts. She stopped at the lights a few buildings down from Flacks precinct waiting to cross the street. Jumping when she felt two arms circle her waist, spinning around she came face to face with none other than Don Flack.

"Didn't you mother teach you never to sneak up on a women who carries a gun?" Sam asked letting go off her glock.

"Yea. But my mother also told me to never date co-workers and look how well I listened." Don said standing beside Sam.

Sam grinned and looked up at Flack, slipping her hand into his. She never could stay mad at him for long.

**OKAY LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

**REVIEW! :D**


	3. Today is going to be

**I ONLY OWN SAM!**

**CHAPTER 3: Today is going to be...**

"DANNY MESSER YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!" Sam shouted spotting the CSI in one of the lab's.

"What'd I do!" Danny exclaimed.

"You care to explain the condom balloons in my office." Sam asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Danny grinned "Happy birthday?"

"My birthday isn't for another seven months you ass." Sam replied.

"It's the thought that counts." Danny shrugged.

"You better pray I don't beat you to a pulp." Sam warned as she headed back to her office.

She could handle Danny's pranks but that was going a bit far. Sam groaned as she closed her office door behind her, she walked over to her desk, digging around in one of the drawers before pulling out a pin. After 5 minutes all the condom balloons were popped, she stuffed them all into a paper bag.

"What was with all the noises in here?" Mac asked coming into the office.

"Danny pulling a practical joke." Sam said.

"Why am I not surprised Mac said shaking his head "Anyway you have a body dump in South Queens. Flack'll met you there."

Sam took the address and slide it into her pocket. She grabbed her gun, shoving it into the holster. Grabbed the bag of popped condoms shoving it in a nearby garbage can before snatching up her keys and heading out of the crime lab.

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

"I'm telling you right now get the hell off my crime scene!" Flack bellowed.

"Making friends Donnie?" Sam asked walking past him.

"I'm seriously gonna deck somebody." Flack said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Gettin' a headache?" Sam asked setting down her kit.

"You know me to well." Flack replied in answer.

"Ya but you like it. What do we have?"

"Uh. Middle aged Caucasian male, GSW to the head, execution style." Flack said looking at his note book.

"Well lets check for ID." Sam said snapping on gloves, she handed a pair to Flack before crouching down by the body.

"Got it!" Sam said triumphantly "Here ya go."

Flack took the wallet, flipping it open.

"Leo Garrett, 42. Lives here in South Queens." Flack said looking at the man's drivers license.

"Druggie." Sam said pointing out track marks on the mans arm.

"Most of 'em look pretty old." Flack said crouching down beside Sam "Several new ones too."

"Drug deal gone bad?" Sam suggested standing and began taking pictures.

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

By dark Sam had put the last of the evidence in the back seat of her department issue Avalanche, Flack closed the door before turning to her.

"Need a ride?" Sam asked grinning.

"What gave you that idea." Flack asked grabbing the keys from Sam's hand.

Sam laughed before climbing into the passenger seat.

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

Sam was nearly asleep when Don pulled up to a stop light. Suddenly a car hit them from behind pushing the truck into the virtually empty intersection.

"You okay?" Flack asked resting his hand on Sam's forearm.

"Ya. You?" Sam asked.

Don nodded before putting the Avalanche in park and leaning back in his seat. Sam caught a flash of light out of the corner of her eye. Turning to look out her window she saw a large truck coming right for them, and it wasn't slowing down.

"DON!" Sam exclaimed.

Seeing the truck Don put the black Avalanche into drive before hammering the gas. They were nearly out of the way when the large truck hit the back of the Avalanche sending into an uncontrollable spin. 

**OH CLIFHANGER! I'D LIKE 3 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE AGAIN! **


	4. One Hell of a Week

**WOW! I CANNOT BELIEVE I GOT THREE REVIEWS THAT FAST! THANKS FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!**

**READ & REVIEW! :D**

**CHAPTER 4: ...One Hell of a Week.**

"Don?" Sam groaned trying to move, but her seat belt had her trapped in her seat "Don."

Don's forehead was against the steering wheel. Sam stretched out her arm, her fingers tips just brushing his neck as she checked for a pulse. She let out a breath, he was just unconscious. Sam glanced over he shoulder when the passenger door behind Don was pulled open, a hand began grabbing the bags from the back seat.

"No!" Sam exclaimed trying to grab evidence bags from the back while she pushed the remains of her camera under her seat with her foot, praying the memory card was still in one piece.

The man simply slapped Sam's hand away when she made a grab for some of the DNA evidence. Sam glanced at Don blood was trickling down the side of his face. Sam looked back up as the get away vehicle drove away. Sam struggled with her seat belt for a moment before giving up and grabbing the pocket knife out of her glove compartment. She cut the straps of her seat belt. Shifting she gently laid Don back so he was leaning against his seat.

Sam struggled with her door, it wouldn't open, she then reached across Don and tried his door, no such luck. Sam slide her hand into her jeans pocket pulling out her cell phone.

"Taylor." The marine's voice came on the other end.

"Mac. Don and I were in a crash. They took all the evidence Mac."

"Are you okay?"

"I can't get out of the truck Mac the damn doors are stuck."

"Okay the EMT's and fire department are on their way. Hold tight Sam."

Sam shoved her cell in her pocket.

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

Sam sat quietly on the edge of the ambulance, now that her adrenaline had gone down her arm was really starting to hurt.

"There, your arm should heal well." The middle aged paramedic wrapping Sam's forearm.

"Thanks." Sam nodded standing up.

She walked over to where Mac was standing talking on his cell.

"That was Hawks. Flack's going to be okay, he's got a minor concussion, and some cuts and bruises. They want to keep him over night for observations." Mac said flipping his cell shut.

"Hows that going over?" Sam asked pulling on her jacket.

"Not well." Mac chuckled.

"I'll go check on him after shift." Sam grinned.

"Sam you should go home." Mac said.

"No Mac, someone nearly killed Don and I. And I'm gonna find them." Sam turned on her heal and headed away from her boss.

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

Sam let out a frustrated groan snapping her cell shut. Stella had called and told her that all the evidence was gone, except for Sam's camera, which was sitting on a light up table infront for her in about a million pieces!

"Hey! You should be at home resting!" Danny said coming into the lab.

"Would you be at home resting if it was you and Lindsey in that car?" Sam asked as she fished around for the memory card.

"Touche."

"GOT IT!" Sam grinned pulling out a pristine looking memory card.

"Are you sure that thing was in the camera?" Danny asked in disbelief taking said card from Sam.

"Those things are tough."

Sam snatched the card out of Danny's hand and heading to the AV lab.

"Was that nice Alberta?" Danny asked.

"I wanna find these guys Danny, something on this card could tell us who did it."

"How? Did ya get pics of 'em?"

Sam sighed, Danny was right she didn't get any pictures of them "Way to be a killjoy."

"I'm not a killjoy yet Alberta." Danny said grabbing the memory card "You obviously got pictures of the crime scene and we still have the body."

Sam nodded.

"Okay how about I root through this thing." he held up the memory card "And you go to hospital and check on Flack."

Sam nodded. She pushed herself out of her chair, pulled off her lab coat and headed towards the locker room.

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

"And I'm tellin' ya I'm fine! Gimme some Aspirin and I'll be on my way!" Flack's voice boomed just as Sam stepped off the elevator.

"Mr-"

"Detective!"

"Detective Flack you have a concussion you need to rest!"

"I'll rest at home in my own damn bed!"

"Detective SIT DOWN before you FALL DOWN!"

Sam poked her head in Don's room to see a red faced Flack using the bed for support as he yelled at his middle aged doctor.

"I'M FINE!" Flack snapped standing up straight only to lose his balance and grab the bed again.

Sam chose that moment to make herself known "Feeling at home?"

"Thank god! Sam tell the good doc that I'm fine and I can go home!"

"After that amazing display of balance I'm gonna say no!" Sam said moving to Flack's side and grabbing his arm gently.

Flack glared at her clearly not liking her answer.

"I'll take it from here doc." Sam smiled.

The doctor didn't protest probably glad not to have to deal with the stubborn detective.

"WHAT!" Flack exclaimed when Sam crossed her arm's over her chest and raised an eyebrow.

"You were in a car accident Don! You need to lay down on the bed and shut up!"

"As I recall you were in the same accident and your not in the hospital."

"I don't have a concussion." Sam replied "And quit pouting you know it doesn't work."

"It use to!"

Sam raised her eyebrow as she smirked.

"Okay for the first 2 weeks!" Flack admitted flopping back onto the small bed.

Sam grinned as she walked to Flack "Since I know how much you hate hospital gowns, I stopped at the apartment and got this."

Sam deposited a small duffel bag on Don's lap. Flack smiled as he pulled out a pair of pj pants and his NYPD t-shirt.

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

A few minutes later Flack was reluctantly back in his hospital bed.

"See is it that hard?" Sam teased.

"Yes!" Flack huffed.

"You'll live a lot longer if your less stubborn."

Flack snorted.

"Its true! According to my dad anyway."

"I think your dad only meant that for you."

"Are you calling me stubborn?"

"And annoying, and-"

"I get it Donnie!" Sam laughed.

Sam glanced down as Unstoppable by Rascal Flatts came through her cell indicating she'd gotten a text.

"You are such a country girl!" Flack snorted.

"Danny's got something." Sam said before turning to look at Flack "It's better than being a city boy."

Sam kissed Don's nose before leaving the room.

**WHAT'D YOU ALL THINK? ONCE AGAIN 3 REVIEWS TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**REVIEW! :D**


	5. Case Closed

**OMG! O LOVE THE TECH GUY THAT PULLED ALL MY FILES OFF MY LAPTOP...SAVING THEM FROM BEING DELETED BY ACER WHEN I SEND MY LAPTOP IN TO BE FIXED. AND I LOVE MY SISTER FOR LETTING CRAM ALL 17GB OF MY CRAP ON TO HER LAP TOP! ANYWAY I WILL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE ALL MY STORIES!**

**CHAPTER 5: Case Closed**

"Hey Danno whatcha got?" Sam asked

"Chances are this isn't a gang or mob hit." Danny replied.

"You got the same 'drug deal gone bad' vibe too huh?" Sam sighed flopping in the chair beside Danny's.

"Ya sorry."

"I can tell you right now it wasn't a gang or a mob." Hawkes said.

"You sure?" Danny asked swivelling in his chair to look at the doc.

"Positive. The SUV that hit your truck into the intersection belongs to a Max Williams. Angell's bringing him in now."

"I'm going!" Sam shot up from her chair.

Hawkes didn't protest as the young CSI followed him out.

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

"Williams didn't report the car stolen, not to mention it was in his _locked _garage so chances are he was part of the group that stole the evidence." Angell explained before stepping into the interrogation room, while Sam and Hawkes watched on the other side of the glass.

"Why am I here?" Williams snapped.

"Your SUV was involved in an incident Mr. Williams." Angell replied sitting across from the man.

"That car accident last night? It was an accident!"

"The two police officer's in the truck that you hit would beg to differ. A large truck intentionally collided with that truck."

"Whoa whoa! Police officers?" Williams said in disbelieve "He never said cops would be in that truck!"

"Who?"

"I don't know! Some guy said he needed to send a message! Can I go now?" Williams asked.

"No." Angell stood "Your under arrest."

"For what!"

"Reckles driving."

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

"Stella!" Sam called the next day jogging to catch up with her.

"What's up kiddo?" Stella asked stopping until Sam caught up to her.

"Sid just gave me this." Sam said holding up a small jar containing a bullet "22 mil."

"You gonna go run it through IBS?"

"Heading there now."

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

"Hospital finally kicked you out eh?" Danny asked as Flack wandered into the crime lab in his usual suit and tie.

"Thank god!" Flack sighed "Do you guys have anything?"

"We know who hit the truck into the intersection. And Angell and Sam are bringing in the vic's girlfriend, apparently she owns a 22 mil. the same caliber as the gun that killed our vic."

"So we don't know who was driving the vehicle that hit Sam and I?"

"No. And right now we may never know." Danny shook his head just as his pager beeped "Looks like the girlfriend is sitting in interrogation."

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

"Miss. Parken where were you at five o'clock the day before yesterday?" Flack asked as he leaned against the wall by the door.

"Please call me Jewel." The platnium blonde said batting her eyelashes at Flack causing Sam, who was sitting across the table from her, to roll her eyes.

"Where were you at five o'clock the day before yesterday?" Flack repeated.

"At my apartment waiting for Leo." Jewel sighed inspecting her fingernails.

"Thanks." Flack said grabbing a piece of paper from someone on the other side of the door "Hmm the evidence seems to contradict what you just told us Jewel." Flack handed the paper to Sam.

"What does that mean?" Jewel asked.

"It means you shot Leo." Sam said setting the page in front of Jewel "See that? Your gun matches the bullet our M.E. pulled from your boyfriend."

"That gun was stolen last week." Jewel scoffed.

"Your gun was in your hand bag Jewel." Sam stated "Your prints were the only ones one it."

"Who ever stole it put it back." Jewel suggested fidgeting in her chair.

"Someone goes to all the trouble to steal it and then puts it back a week later. I don't buy it." Flack crossed his arms over his chest.

"He said I was clingy! CLINGY!" Jewel broke.

"So ya killed him?" Flack asked, looking at Sam as it silently asking if a women would kill for being called clingy.

"I was so mad at him!" Jewel growled "I am NOT clingy!"

Flack shook his head as he told a uniform to cuff her. After Jewel was taken to booking Sam came over to Flack.

"Let that be a lesson to ya Flack." Sam grinned as they left the interrogation room "Never call a women clingy."

"Yes ma'am." Flack chuckled following Sam down the hall.


	6. Every Scar Tells A Story

**HERE'S CHAPTER 6 **

**READ & REVIEW! :D**

CHAPTER 6: Every Scar Tells a Story

A week later Sam quietly walked into her and Don's bedroom. It was nearly midnight and she'd gotten off shift half an hour ago. Sam grinned as she watched Don sleep, all the tension and stress that came with the job seemed to magically vanish from his face. Sam grabbed a pair of Snoopy lounging shorts and an old tank top from her top drawer before slipping into the bathroom to change.

Flicking on the light after the door closed she began to pull her work clothes off. As she pulled off her blouse she saw a white scar on her upper right arm. It was a painful reminder of all the crap she had gone through 3 years ago.

_ALL FLASHBACKS FROM SEASON 1 _

_Sam was goofing around in the break room singing along to You Give Love a Bad Name by Bon Jovi. Her blazer thrown haphazardly on the old, worn couch. The music was so loud that she didn't hear Flack coming down the hall. Flack stopped near the door watching Sam goof around. His eyebrows knotted together as he frowned, Sam had bruises at various healing stages on her arms. There was also a bandage around her upper arm. _

_"Sam?" Flack asked knocking on the door frame, causing Sam to lose her footing and falling against the table._

_"You okay?" He asked._

_"Fine." Sam retorted quickly grabbing her blazer and putting it on. _

_"What happened to your arms?" Flack asked reaching out to Sam who jumped away._

_"Like you care." Sam stated brushing past him._

Her boyfriend at the time, Connor, had gone into a rage after Sam got home late from work, he'd shoved her into the floor length mirror in her room, she was lucky she didn't come out worse. Unfortunately or fortunately, depending how you looked at it, Flack was determined to know what was going on.

_Sam was walking down the hall towards the locker room when she heard someone calling her name. She groaned when she saw Flack jogging towards her, he was the LAST person she wanted to see! _

_"I need to talk to you!" He said reaching the CSI._

_"So talk." Sam huffed crossing her arms over her chest as she turned to face the homicide detective._

_"What happened to you?" Flack asked bluntly._

_"What do you mean?" Sam asked opting to play dumb._

_"The bruises Sam. How'd you get 'em?"_

_"I'm clumsy." Sam replied curtly turning away from Flack and moving down the hall._

_"In the years I've known you, you have never once tripped, stumbled or done anything to remotely suggest that your clumsy!" Flack pressed following Sam._

_"People have clumsy days gimmie a break Flack!" _

_"Don't give me that crap! Some of the bruises were a week old some were only a few days old!"_

_"Leave it alone Flack!" Sam exclaimed turning to face Flack "Please!"_

_Flack frowned as he watched her leave, he could have sworn he'd seen worry in her eyes._

Sam didn't want Flack involved, after a month she got some advice.

_"Hey Jane?" Sam asked the English DNA tech "Can I ask you a question?"_

_"I don't see why not." Jane replied._

_"If you had a secret and someone thought they knew what it was, and you wanted to tell them but you were scared they would get hurt even though you hate their guts. Would you tell them anyway?" _

_"That's pretty deep Samantha." Jane replied looking up at the younger women "Is there a possibility that you could get hurt if you don't tell them?"_

_"I guess, maybe." Sam sighed "I don't know."_

_"I would tell them." Jane said causing Sam to look up sharply "If it meant saving my life._

_Sam nodded before looking back down at the computer screen. _

That night Sam decided she was going to come clean.

_Sam had been standing outside his door for a good twenty minutes, unsure if she wanted to bring Flack into this. But above all else she was terrified he would get hurt! Sam sighed as she raised her hand to knock on the door. She jumped as her cell phone rang._

_"Dawson." Sam said running a hand over her face._

_"Samantha Dawson where are you?" Aiden's voice shouted "You were supposed to meet us at Ray's at seven!"_

_"Shit!" Sam groaned "Sorry Aiden. I completely forgot I'll be there in 20."_

_"You better be!" Aiden said seriously._

_**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**_

_Sam moved through the crowds of people looking for the team. She groaned when she saw that the only spot was between Flack and Danny. She didn't mind Danny; he was like a brother to her! _

_"Well finally Alberta!" Danny exclaimed. _

_"I forgot Danny." Sam retorted falling into the booth between Danny and Flack, moving closer to Danny "And stop calling me Alberta!" _

_Danny chuckled but ignored the request. "Have some beer. Alberta."_

_Sam growled and faked throttling Danny but took the beer eagerly._

_**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**_

_The team chatted for what seemed like hours! Sam refused the second beer as did Flack surprisingly._

_"What Flack are you nuts? You need to get wasted!" Danny exclaimed._

_"I have work tomorrow." Flack stated leaning across Sam to look at Danny "I unlike you would rather not go into work with a hangover."_

_Everyone laughed and clapped at the comment. Danny was about to reply when a man came up to the team._

_"Hi Connor." Stella greeted Sam's boyfriend. _

_Sam's head shot up, while she subconsciously grabbed Flack's hand which was on the seat beside her. _

_"Hey guys." Connor smiled "Sam you wanted me to pick you up 9." _

_"Yeah." Sam faked a smile but tightened her grip on Flack's hand._

_"Ya ready?" Connor asked eyeing Danny and Flack._

_"Almost." Sam swallowed._

_"I'll wait." Connor smiled sill watching the younger men._

_Sam sutily removed her hand from Flack's, but not before he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Sam stood and grabbed her blazer before scooting past Danny._

_"See you all in the morning." Sam smiled._

END FLASHBACKS

After they got back to Sam's old apartment Connor had once again gone into a blind rage. If it hadn't been for Don showing up, Sam would most likely be dead.

"Sam?" A groggy voice came from the bathroom doorway "You okay?"

"Ya." Sam smiled at Don through the mirror as she subconsciously fingered the scar on her arm.

Flack came up to Sam and wrapped his arms around her waist, rested his head on her shoulder "Your not."

Sam sighed, moving her hands over Don's as she leaned against him "The scar just brings back memories."

"Every scar does."

**OKAY GUYS HOPE THIS CHAPTER GAVE YOU A BIT MORE INFO ABOUT SAM'S PAST.**

**REVIEW! :D**


	7. Day Off

**LAST CHAPTER FOR NOW, PLEASE COMMENT!**

**READ & REVIEW! :D**

**CHAPTER 7: Day off**

"They still haven't located the evidence." Flack muttered shoving his phone back in his jeans pocket.

"Don I wanna find the evidence just as much as you do. But will you relax? Its our day off!" Sam grinned wrapping an arm around Don's waist.

"If it's our day off why aren't we in bed?" Don grinned turning to face Sam.

"Because Buick deserves a good romp." Sam said wrapping her arms around Don's neck as she nodded towards her doberman who was currently racing around the large dog park.

"He's like a little kid." Don laughed "He loves everyone!"

"Unfortunately not everyone loves him." Sam sighed as a women was yelling at her small dog, who had been previously playing with Buick, to come.

Don couldn't help but laugh as the small dog kept avoiding its owner.

"Be nice." Sam slapped Don's arm "BUICK COME!"

As soon as Buick heard his owner's voice he came racing over.

"Aw you are such a good boy." Sam smiled kneeling down to rub her dog.

"Is that your dog." The women who had been previously yelling at her dog, directed at Flack, her own dog tucked under her arm.

"Buick's my dog ma'am." Sam said standing up.

"You should be ashamed! Bringing a dangerous beast like that to a dog park!" The women snapped at Sam.

"Lady my dog is a hell of a lot better trained than your dog." Sam retorted "Sit. Stay."

Sam turned to look at the lady "I could tell him to do that in the middle of the I-95 and walk away. He wouldn't move an inch."

Sam took Buick's leash from Don's hand and clipped it to Buick's collar.

"I could have you arrested for having that beast here." The women snubbed "I have very good ties with the Police Community."

Sam shoved the end of Buick's leash into Flack's hand. She pulled up the edge of her tank top and pulled her badge off her jeans.

"You wanna say that again?" Sam snapped showing the women her Badge.

The women snorted "Women cannot be Police officers."

"Ya but men can." Flack pulled his own badge off his belt, shoving it under the woman's nose "Come on."

Flack grabbed Sam's arm pulling her and Buick away from the women as he headed out of the park.

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

"What was it you were saying about being nice?" Don asked as they walked down the street towards Sam's apartment.

"Oh hush up!" Sam grinned "Better yet."

Sam turned in front of Don, put her hand behind his neck, pulling him towards her as she pressed her lips against his. Don wrapped his arms around Sam's waist pulling her closer to him.

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

Later that week Sam was in the break room leaning against the counter.

_FROM: DET. FLACK_

_Supper tonight? My treat._

Sam grinned and texted back.

_FROM: DET. DAWSON_

_Sure. Desert is on me. ;)_

A few minutes later her cell beeped again.

_FROM: DET. FLACK_

_Does that mean I get to lick it off? ;)_

Sam laughed, blushing a bit.

_FROM: DET. DAWSON_

_Get your mind out of the gutter Detective. _

"Everyone has their own version of heroin."

"What?" Sam asked looking up from her iPhone, she had clearly not noticed the older CSI come in.

"Everyone has their own version of heroin." Stella repeated "Something their addicted to. Whether it be chocolate, coffee. The sexy homicide detective in the 5-5."

"Ice cream too." Sam added grinning as she moved to the table.

"Well you can always combine to two." Stella said lightly hip checking her friend.

"I'll go with that." Sam grinned blushing.

"Making dinner plans?" Stella asked looking at the cell in Sam's hand.

"And desert." Sam winked at Stella before leaving the break room and going deeper into the lab.

**OKAY SUPER SHORT CHAPTER BUT I REALLY WANTED A BUT OF FLUFF! **

**REVIEW! :D**


	8. Charge of This Post

**OKAY GUYS THIS WHOLE CHAPTER IS BASICALLY ONE BIG FLASHBACK. IT IS TO SEASON 2...WELL LATE SEASON 2...THE CHAPTERS TO FOLLOW WILL ALSO BE I FLASHBACK JUST SO YOU ALL KNOW. **

**bjq: CONNER WILL BE EXPLAINED IN LATER CHAPTERS. I'M REALLY GLAD YOU LIKE SAM AND DON AS A COUPLE **

**Aiden J: HOLD TIGHT MORE CHAPTERS COMETH!**

**brittany: GLAD YOU LOVE IT!**

**READ AND REVIEW! :D  
_**

**CHAPTER 8: Charge of This Post.**

"Don I don't need a babysitter!" Sam huffed.

"Really? Some days I wonder." Don replied sarcasticlly.

"I'm a big girl Don! I can take care of myself!" Sam snapped.

"You nearly fell off a fifth story fire escape chasing a suspect!"

"Oh and like you haven't don-"

"Don't interrupt me Sam." Flack stated.

Sam bit her lip as she listened to Don rant, she suddenly grabbed his tie pulling him to her and pressed her lips against his. Though surprised, Don responded quickly, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her body flush against him. Sam let go of Don's tie, her hands travelled up his chest and wrapped around his neck, pulling his lips closer to hers. Don ran his tongue along Sam's bottom lip asking for entrance; Sam opened her mouth enough that Don's tongue could snake in. Sam moved her hands back down to his chest, then slide them up his shoulders under his suit jacket, she pushed it off his shoulders. Don moved his hands long enough to allow the jacket to fall the floor.

Sam whimpered slightly as Don's lips left hers and began to travel down her neck, as he gently backed her against his living room wall. When his hands began to slide under her t-shirt Sam placed her hands on Don's chest pushing him away.

"I gotta go." Sam whispered.

She grabbed her zip up hoodie and bag, before Don could say anything she was gone.

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S  
**

Sam sighed as she wrapped her arms around herself, she was sitting on her couch later that evening, thinking about Don. She'd be the first to admit she'd kissed and made out with a lot of guys, but never had she been so turned on by a single kiss! She'd never gotten that undeniable spark before, and despite the intensity, Don had been gentle.

Sam went to bed that night still thinking about the dark haired detective.

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

The next day Sam tried to avoid Don, not because she was uncomfortable with the situation but because she was still trying to understand her feelings. Her and Mac had a DB in Manhattan, a security guard, who had been stabbed. Sam took pictures while Mac looked over the scene, Sam turned to look at the side door that had opened, seeing Lindsay come in Don with her, she bit her lip and turned back to the evidence she was taking pictures of. After a few minutes she heard the door open and close again and hoped Don had gone back out, she still wasn't ready to deal with the feelings that arose every time he came near her.

"How ya doing?" Said detective asked coming over to Sam.

Sam closed her eyes and swallowed the feelings down before responding with a simple "Fine." Before moving away from Flack.

After a few minutes Mac beckoned Flack and Sam over to the stair well. Sam spotted the blood before Don did and began to take pictures of the droplets.

"The suspect could have cut himself." Sam proposed glancing over her shoulder at Mac and Don as she headed up the stairs taking pictures as she went.

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

"Sam." Mac's voice penatrated her ears.

"Mac." Sam coughed shoving the small piece of dry wall off her legs.

"You okay?" He asked making his way over to her.

"Yea I think so." Sam said looking over herself.

Mac held out his hand and pulled her up.

"Your bleeding Mac." Sam said moving the collar of his jacket.

"Its nothing." Mac said brushing Sam's hand away "You hear that."

"Yea, it's gotta be that other guy."

After a few minutes Sam and Mac had the man unearthed, he was fine, except for some bruises.

"Don!" Sam called, moving away from Mac and the man.

Sam spotted him ass she moved around a beam "DON! MAC!" Sam shouted over her shoulder before moving to Don.

She bent down and pued a large piece of metal away from his body.

"Oh god." Sam whispered, her hand going to her mouth.

Mac pushed past her and over to Don, he settled on Don's left side "Your going to be fine." he whisprered to the homicide detective.

"Sam. Come here by his head and talk to him."

"Kay." Sam said quietly, her feet felt like lead as she moved carefully around the man to Don's head.

She pulled off her dirt covered blazer and put it under his head. She leaned forward, grabbing Don's right hand tightly in her's, before settling back on her haunces. Sam focused on Don's face instead of the gaping hole in his chest.

"It's gonna be okay Donnie." She brushed some hair out of his face "What are doing?" Sam panicked slightly watching Mac wach his hands.

"Something knicked the artiery, I need to stop the bleeding or he'll bleed to death." Mac explained.

"But if-"

"I need to this NOW Sam!" Mac said frustrated.

Sam nodded refocusing on Don's face.

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

Sam sighed leaning back in the hard chair, her hand gripping Don's tightly. It had been almost 2 weeks since the bombing, and he still was in the coma. She missed him, missed talking to him after a rough case, going to Rangers games, just generally missed him. She hadn't even had the chance to tell him that she loved him.

"Hey kiddo." Stella said walking into the hospital room "I brought you some pizza from Rays."

"Thanks Stella."

"I just talked to his doctors, they said he's doing really well."

"Do they know when he's going to wake up?" It was the same, it was the first thing Sam always asked.

"Not yet." Stella admitted "War and Peace?"

Stella tilted the book on the bedside table.

"It's Don's copy." Sam told the greek women "It's actually not bad."

Stella smiled "I'm going to get some coffee. Want some?"

"Please." Sam said stiffling a yawn.

Stella patted Sam's shoulder before leaving the room. Not long after Sam felt Don's hand squeeze her's. It was normal, it happened a couple times a day. After it passed Sam grabbed War and Peace and settled back in her chair.

"Your finally reading it." A deep voice said.

Sam's head snapped up "Don."

"The one and only."

Sam closed the book with a snap, she stood, setting the book on the night stand.

"I'm going to go get a nurse."

"Sammie." Don said grabbing Sam's arm.

He pulled her towards him before using his other hand to bring her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

"I love you Samantha Dawson."

Sam smiled, brushing some of his hair out of his face. "I love you to Donald Flack Jr."

**OKAY HERE'S CHAPTER 8 ENJOY! **

**REVIEW! :D**


	9. You Only Die Once: Part 1

**OKAY GUYS I WAS TOTALLY UNSURE ABOUT HOW TO WORK THE EPISODE 'YOU ONLY DIE ONCE' IN SEASON 4. EVEN THOUGH BLOW BY BLOW IS SET LATER IN THE SEASON, I REALLY WANTED TO DO SOMETHING WITH THAT EPISODE! I GOT THE IDEA FROM LISTENING TO 'LIPS OF AN ANGEL' BY HINDER. SO ANYWHO HERE GOES NOTHING. PS BEAR IN MIND THAT FOR THE WHOLE OF SEASON 3 NO ONE KNEW THEY WERE TOGETHER.  
_**

**CHAPTER 9: You Only Die Once: Part 1**

Sam watched Don and Stella talk out of the corner of her eye, she bit down on her lip, roughly shoving her kit back together when Devon came up to Don and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Sam couldn't hear what she was telling him and she really didn't care enough to read her lips. Once her kit was put back together Sam strode over to Stella.

"I'm gonna go met up with Hawkes." Sam Said quickly, not even acknowledging Don and Devon.

"Okay." Stella nodded.

Sam moved swiftly out of the apartment and to the elevators.

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

"Whats up with you and Flack?" Hawkes ask as the walked down bond street towards Mac and the male DB.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked glancing at Hawkes.

"You guys use to be so close. Going to hockey games, hanging out after work. Now you barely acknowledge him."

"Things change." Sam muttered.

"Over night?" Hawkes asked skepticly.

"I just don't want to talk about it okay!" Sam snapped turning to face the slightly shocked doctor.

"Everything okay?" Mas asked cautiously.

"Yep." Sam said curtly opening her case and pulling on gloves before grabbing her camera.

Hawkes just shurgged at Mac before snapping his own gloves on. Sam began snapping photos of the vic before backing up so Mac and Hawkes could get a look.

"Lets flip him." Mac said crouching at the vic's feet.

Together they flipped the body just as Flack came over.

"Yeah that's the guy I chased last night." he said as Mac stood.

Sam didn't hear what Mac said as she walked away from the three men and began looking around for more evidence. She only looked back a few minutes later when she spotted Sinclair approching Flack out of the corner of her eye.

"Your all over the new Detective Flack. NYPD Detective in high speed pursuit." Sinclair said.

Even from where she was standing she could tell Flack was getting gradually uncomfortable.

"Yeah I'm gettin calls from City Hall, burrow, council."

"Listen Cheif, I'm so-"

Sinclair held up his hand, silencing Flack.

"You know the NYPD has a strict policy against high speed chases. Or did you forget that?"

"No sir."

"Then next time you want to run up a 60 dollar cab fare do it on your own time. Your lucky no one got hurt." Sinclair glancing in Sam's direction "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." Sam muttered going back to collecting evidence.

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

"Sam just the girl I wanted to see." Stella said walking towards Sam.

"Oh great." Sam teased.

"Very funny Missy. I need you to go with Flack to the Manhatten Conservitory."

"Can't you?"

"I have to met Mac down in autopsy."

"Fine." Sam forced a smile.

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

"Last night's benefit was A-list only. He wasn't here." Rodrega said "Maude go to 2" he added into his blue tooth "Uh check with the musseum. Maybe he was and employee."

"Mr. Rodregaz." Flack started.

"Gay."

"Huh?"

"Rodrega. No zee, its bask."

"The man was wearing a tuxedo. I don't think he was and employee."

"Rega Vennce." Rodrega answered his phone "No. No I said 50 cases of vodka, 100 cases of Gilmore 171." He stuffed his cell back into his pocket "Maude where are you?" He snapped into his blue tooth.

Sam could tell Flack was getting annoyed "She's over there." Flack said pointing to a random spot over Rodrega's shoulder.

When Rodrega turned to look Flack snatched the blue tooth out of his ear.

"Ow." Rodrega muttered.

"I got your attention now?"

Rodrega looked from Flack to Sam and back to Flack "Yeah. Look I know anyone's whos anyone and this anyone, did not attend the party last night."

"Theirs no way he could have just slipped in?" Sam asked.

"No. I provide security and guest screening."

"Of course you do."

"Look I'd love to chat but "I've got to orcistrate the mayors benefit tomorrow night. So Maude. Will you help them please." Rorgrea said grabbing his bluetooth from Flack before walking off.

"Maude do you recognize this man?" Sam asked handing Maude the picture.

"Sure. I don't know his name, but he was a guest at the party. Towards the end of the night he did get into a fight with some guy."

"Did you get close enough to hear what it was about?" Sam asked.

"No. But Rodrega had to call security."

"Thank you."

Maude nodded before walking off.

"Seem's Mr. Rodrega has short term memory issues." Flack mused.

"Get a guest list, check out the security report and talk to some of the employee's. Lets find out why the guys who knows anyone whos anyone is lying." Sam said quickly before heading out of the conservitory.

"Hey Sam, yout okay?" Flack asked climbing into his Toyota Avalon.

"Yea. Why wouldn't I?"

"You seem off is all." Flack shrugged

"Well I'm not." Sam said bluckling up.

"I never said you were. You just seemed off."

"Can you just drop it?" Sam snapped.

"Come on Sam."

Sam shook her head, pulling her iPod out of her jeans pocket, and putting the ear buds in her ears.

"Sam." Flack pleaded.

Sam turned away from him, as much as she could in the car and turned up her iPod. Flack watched her for a minute before shifting the car into drive.

**LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

**REVIEW! :D**


	10. Lips of an Angel

**Okay guys here's chapter 10 I hope you enjoy it. The next chapter will get back to the story and you will probably start learning more about Connor.**

**Read & Review! :D**

**CHAPTER 10: Lips Of An Angel**

Sam sighed shrugging into jacket. It had been a few weeks since the 007 case. She had just pulled her fourth consecutive triple in 2 weeks.

"For a moment there I thought you'd taken up permanent residence." Stella grinned.

"Yea well it take my mind off-" Sam stopped mid-sentence and glanced down at her converse clad feet.

"Takes your mind off what?"

"Nothing."

"Samantha Dawson." Stella pushed.

"Its nothing Stella. Really."

"And why don't I believe you?"

"Because you never do." Sam grinned cheekily.

"Don't get cheeky with me Miss. CSI." Stella replied "Now spill."

"Nothing to spill." Sam lied putting her work shoes in her locker.

"Is it Don?" Stella guessed.

Sam froze, glancing at Stella, her hand still in the locker.

"It is!" Stella cried.

"No it's not." Sam replied closing her locker a bit harder then she meant to.

"Sam I saw your reaction." Stella reasoned "Was it Devon at the Benefit?"

Sam sighed sitting on the bench and looked down at the floor.

"Oh my god!" Stella realized "You love him don't you?"

Sam backcombed a hand through her hair and let our a shuddering breath. "We were together for almost a year Stel." Sam said looking at the older women.

"How come you never told anyone?"

"I don't know." Sam said honestly "Not long after I got better from the Irish mob thing he left. Never even told me why."

Stella sighed quietly, wrapping an arm around Sam, letting her cry.

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

The next day Stella confronted Flack in the precinct, cornering him in the interrogation room after talking to a witness about a bodega robbery.

"Whats your deal?" She asked bluntly standing in front of the door.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sam." Stella replied.

"What about her?" He asked opting to play dumb.

"Are you really so dense that you haven't noticed that she's barely acknowledging you!"

"I don't have to hear this Stella." Flack snapped going to move past her.

"I'm not finished!" Stella said sternly "I've seen the way you two look at each other. You love her! So tell me what the HELL possessed you break up with her!"

Flack ran a hand over the back of his neck "I got a letter from someone in the with Irish Mob. Nothing really worth mentioning, except whoever sent it threatened Sam. So I broke it off. Thinking it would keep her safe."

"You bonehead!" Stella exclaimed "They already know you love her! Breaking up with her isn't going to do anything except break her heart! I know you dumped Devon not after the spy robbery case. So go make up with her!"

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

Sam glanced up when she heard a loud knock on her apartment door that night. Buick bolted off the couch barking like it was going outta style. Once she reached the door she peeked through the hole...sighing when she saw Flack on the other side of it.

"What do you want?" Sam asked bluntly opening the door "Traitor." she added in a mummer to Buick who had bolted out the door and was currently trying to tackle Flack.

"Just wanted to talk."

"So talk." Sam said leaning on her door jam.

"Can I come in?"

Sam bit her lip contemplating. On one hand she didn't trust herself enough I he got to close her but on the other hand she wanted to be close to him. Against her better judgment she replied "Fine."

A few minutes later they were sitting on Sam's couch, she had her knees to her chest, her arms around them, leaning on the arm of the couch while Flack was at the other end.

"A week before we.." He paused trying to find the right words.

"Broke up." Sam offered.

"Ya." Flack looked down at his hands "This was left on my desk." He handed Sam an open evelope.

Sam tentatively took it, she pulled the letter out, her eyes quickly tracing the typed words.

"What's this have to do with anything?" Sam asked holding up the envelope.

"That's the reason I broke it off." Flack pointed at the letter "Thought I was keeping you safe."

Sam thought about what he said.

"Look I understand if you don't want anything to do with me." Flack said honestly.

Sam sighed running her hands through her hair "How do I know if I can trust you again?"

"You can Sam. I swear." Flack said.

Sam glanced at her knees before looking at Buick who was beside her on the floor "What do you think Buick?"

Whether the dog actually understood or not Sam would never know but he nodded.

"Okay." Sam said looking up at Flack.

Flack smiled, but seemed unsure if he should kiss her or not so Sam decided to take the lead. She leaned over his legs, and pressed her left hand on his cheek while the other kept her weight on the back of the couch. The kiss was slow and gentle. Things were right in their world again.

**Lemme know what you guys think :)**

**Review! :D**


	11. Eery Feelings

**I'm back! Sorry its been so long...between school and the plot fairies seemingly putting me on ignore, I really had a hard time with this. I will try and have another chapter up in hopefully a few days.**

**Superdani a.: I'm glad you like my story :)**

**I only own Samantha Dawson.**

**Read & Review! :D**

**CHAPTER 11: Eery Feelings**

Sam lifted up her hands so she wouldn't spill the pop in her hands as two young girls ran past her.

"You look overwhelmed." Don grinned taking his pop from Sam.

"Trust me I'm not. I have three younger siblings don't forget." Sam replied sitting on the top of the picnic table beside Don "Besides I like spending time with the 'Y' kids. Keeps me on my toes."

"Cory stop picking on your sister!" Don called spotting one of the older boys bugging his little sister "I'll tell your mom and you know I will!"

"Come on blue. I was just teasin'." The twelve year old whined.

"Your mom'll kill me bud." Don shook his head as Tina, Cory's 4 year old sister wandered over to were to two cops were "Was he picking on you Tina." Don picked up the small girl.

"Ya." She sniffled leaning against Don's chest.

Sam smiled, Don was amazing with kids. He was defiantly the one she wanted to have her kids with. That was the thought that scared her most.

"What?" Don asked catching Sam starting at him.

"Just thinking how hot you look in that shirt." Sam lied easily.

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

Sam woke with a start, laying in bed she could hear Don's relaxed breaths behind her. Her eyes traced the dark room, trying to figure out what woke her. She tried to climb out of bed, she was stopped when Don's arm snaked around her waist, burying his face in her hair. Sam still felt uneasy as she placed her right hand over Don's hand, which was pressed against her stomach.

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

"Trying to catch flies?" Stella asked when Sam yawned for the umpteenth time that day.

"No." Sam sighed leaning over the magnifying light, looking at the shirt under it "Didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"Don keep you up all night?" Stella grinned.

"Why does everyone keep assuming that!" Sam straightened up and glared at Stella.

"Because nine times out of ten we're right." Stella laughed.

"No it wasn't Don. Something woke me up, I have no idea what it was."

"Like a noise?"

"No. The apartment was dead silent. I think it was a feeling." Sam explained.

"What kind of feeling?" Stella pried.

"Like someone was watching me." Sam shook her head "I'm probably just paranoid." Sam added with a chuckle.

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S **

"This wasn't exactly what I had in mind for tonight." Don commented that night.

He and Sam where on Sam's couch, Don's feet where on the coffee table in front of him while Sam was leaning on the opposite arm of the couch, her on Don's lap. They where watching Speed as they ate pizza.

"Pizza's good!" Sam whined giving Buick a piece of her pizza crust.

"I was talking the movie."

"Hey! Speed is awesome!"

"You only watch it because of Keanu Reeves." Don teased.

"Now why would I want to fantasize about a sexy cop when I already have one of my own?" Sam grinned digging her toes into Don's thigh.

"What was it you where saying about getting my mind out of the gutter?" Don laughed ticking Sam's bare foot.

"HEY!" Sam squealed pulling her feet away from Don.

"More room for me." Don shrugged turning to stretch out, putting his feet against Sam's.

"I was here first." Sam said pushing on his feet with hers.

"Maybe so. But I'm bigger." Don responded pushing back harder.

"Okay you wanna play that game?" Sam asked standing up.

Sam grabbed Don's ankles and managed to yank him down so he was flat on his back.

"OW!" Don exclaimed rubbing the back of his head "That hurt Dawson!"

Sam ignored him, sitting on his lap, she grabbed his wrists and pinned them at his sides with her knees.

"Kinky." Don grinned.

"Shut up." Sam retorted hitting his arm.

"Abuse!"

Sam effectively shut him up by pressing her lips gently against his. Don pulled his hands out from under Sam's knees, moving them to her hips. Deepening the kiss Sam pressed her palms against Don's shoulders, she ran her tongue along his bottom lip before sliding her tongue into his mouth. She moaned when Don slid his hands up under her t-shirt, Sam moved her head to the side of his neck. Soon Sam's shirt was on the floor while Don's just hung open, his belt and suit pants undone.

"Maybe we should move this into the bedroom?" Sam panted as Don kissed her neck.

Don's only response was to push Sam up so they were both sitting up, Sam moved off Don's lap. Once Don was standing Sam moved back to him and pushed his dress shirt off his shoulders and onto the floor.

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S **

Sam groaned as she glanced at the clock radio on her nightstand, it was a little past two in the morning. She rolled onto her back, her head rolling to the right, Don was fast asleep, so why did she feel like someone was watching her? It wasn't the usual feeling she got when Don watched her sleep in the mornings, it was creepy and eery. And she didn't like it one bit.

**Okay short chapter I know...but like I told you the plot fairies have been avoiding me. Anyway I would LOVE 3 reviews before I update **

**Review! :D**


	12. Negative and Positive

**Sorry this took so long I've been super busy with school. I know I sound like a broken record but I really need to finish my courses!**

**Anyway review time!**

**Superdani a.: Your very welcome :) Glad you love it.**

**Bloody Scarlett Cherry Blossom: I'm glad you think its interesting :)**

**brittany: Glad you love it :)**

**Okay guys hope you enjoy the new chapter **

**Read & Review! :D**

**CHAPTER 12: Negative and Positive**

"Morning Sheldon." Sam greeted the doctor, chuckling when he jumped, obviously not noticing her leaning against the break room counter, a mug of coffee in her hand.

"You really shouldn't scare people like that." Sheldon said pulling his coat off and setting it on a chair.

"But its so fun." Sam grinned.

Sheldon just shook his head as he walked over to the coffee machine.

"Keeping busy?" Sam asked before sipping on her coffee.

Sheldon gave her a look.

"Had any dates?" Sam grinned.

"You have been spending to much time with Stella and Lindsay." Sheldon shook his head.

Sam snorted moving to stand by the table across from Sheldon "You mean Danny and Don. Those two are far worse then Stella and Lindsay."

"Never saw Flack as a gossiper." Sheldon commented.

"God you have NO idea." Sam laughed her forearms resting on the break room table, her coffee mug still clutched in her hands.

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

Sam rubbed the bridge of her nose the DNA she'd found under the hilt of the knife she had just run through CODIS hadn't gotten a hit.

"You look impressed." Don commented coming into the DNA lab.

"Found blood under the hilt of the knife that killed our vic." Sam told the homicide detective leaning back in her seat.

"In case you forgot that's a good thing." Don smirked.

"Yeah but not getting a hit in CODIS isn't a good thing."

Don's smirk turned into a frown.

"But we do know whoever killed the vic is male." Sam said pulling her gloves off and throwing them in the garbage by the door.

Don waited as Sam shed her lab coat and hung it on the rack before heading out of the lab, the bagged and sealed knife in her hand. Don followed Sam to the evidence locker where Sam deposited the knife in the cases evidence box.

"Mac and I are heading out to the victims work. Wanna come?" Don asked.

"I've got some paper work Mac wants done like yesterday." Sam sighed

"Okay." Don smiled "Have fun."

"Gee thanks." Sam said sarcasticly.

Don chuckled.

"Love you." Sam smiled kissing the corner of Don's mouth.

"Love you too."

"Be safe." Sam called.

"Always."

Sam headed towards the office she shared with Danny, Lindsay and Sheldon. She paused when she spotted an envelope on her desk, she moved over to the desk and snatched the envelope up. Opening it with her knife, she found a card. It said 'Thinking Of You' on the front. Sam frowned as she opened the card, a picture of Sam was taped to left side of the card, and five words that scared the hell out of Sam.

_I MISSED YOU MY LOVE_

Sam glanced around her quickly, spotting Don about to get onto the elevator with Mac. She left the office and moved towards the two men.

"Don!" Sam called.

Don turned to look at Sam, instantly catching the panic in her eyes.

"I'll met you down there Mac." After the elevator door closed Don turned to look at Sam "What's wrong?"

"This was on my desk." Sam handed him the card "It's him Donnie."

"You sure? Don asked looking up from the card, his brow creased and worry evident in his eyes.

"Positive. He's the only one who called me 'my love'. Conner's in New York Don."

**Okay okay, I know this chapter was super short but I was having a major case of writers block :P**

**I would really like five reviews before I update.**

**Review! :D**


	13. Getting Closer

**As usual I'm gonna start with my lovely reviewers. **

**brittany**

**O'Dell's Pub: Thanks, the plot fairies are slowly coming back. I love cliffhangers, as a writer, but I hate them as a reader LOL**

**Superdani a.: LOL...I think everyone gossips to a degree, just not necessarily about the same thing, or the norm.**

**This chapter came to me in the middle of my social class a few days ago. So I hope you all like it. **

**Anywho, I only own Sam.**

**Read & Review! :D**

**CHAPTER 13: Getting Closer**

"You have to tell Mac." Don stressed.

"No Don. I don't want anyone to know whats going on!"

"Sammie, this envelope has a post mark from Manhattan, that means he's back in New York!" Don said "If he's stalking you then you need to tell Mac, he'll help you get a restraining order."

"And what good will that do?" Sam challenged "You and I both know if he wants to hurt me he will! Whether I have an RO against him or not!"

Don sighed "At least tell Mac. He can help."

"Doing what Donnie? You know as well as I do that he can't be arrested until he does something to me!"

Don growled under his breath, this was not a fight he was winning.

"Look I'll keep my back up gun on me at all times and I'll be extra careful."

Don dropped his chin to his chest and placed his hands on his hips, in thought.

"Any sign that he's getting closer, and we're telling Mac."

Sam nodded, Don moved closer to her, hugging her to his chest.

"I love you Sam."

"I love you too Donnie." Sam said sliding her hands under Don's suit jacket.

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

"Why do we always get stuck doing this?" Danny asked a week later.

"Because Mac like to pick on us." Sam informed her fellow CSI.

"Yeah well being knee deep in someone else's garbage isn't exactly how I pictured my evening."

"And you think I did?"

"Have a romantic evening with crime stopper planned?" Danny smirked moving a bag of garbage.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Danny! Besides if you must know Don was suppose to be on shift tonight." Sam paused seeing Don moving towards them "I was going to take the opportunity and have my other boyfriend over."

Don raised an eyebrow at Sam's comment "Other boyfriend?"

"We've been caught Sam, might as well cop to it." Danny joked before turning to look at Don "We're lesbian lovers."

Sam's eyes widened before she burst out laughing.

"That's a good one Mess, never pictured you as a girl." Don grinned "You okay?" He directed at Sam.

"Yup." Sam squeaked.

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

Sam ran her finger through her damp hair as she headed towards the elevator, she'd decided it was a good idea to shower before heading home.

"Detective Dawson." The young receptionist called.

"Yeah Katie?" Same moved towards the reception desk.

"This came while you were in the field."

"Thanks Katie.' Sam took the large brown envelope from her.

"Have a good night."

"You too."

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

Sam tucked the envelope into her shoulder bad as she passed Flack's precinct on the way to her car. Once she was at the cross walk waiting for the light to change she bent over and tugged her pant leg further over her back up gun. Stand up straight again she gasped, across the street was Conner. Sam reacted, quickly backing up through the small crowd and hurried back towards the precinct.

"I thought you heading home for the day." Don commented looking up from the paperwork he was reading.

"I saw him Donnie."

"Who?"

"Conner, he was across the street."

"You sure?" Don stood up.

"Yeah." Sam nodded "Wait."

Sam opened her shoulder bag and pulled out the brown envelope "This came while I was in the field."

Both Sam and Don grabbed a pair of gloves from the top of his desk. Sam carefully opened the envelope and dumped the contents onto Don's desk. There was around 10 different photos of Sam and Don together.

"Sam." Don said grabbing a photo "This was the crash we were in a month ago."

Sam grabbed the photo from him "This had to have been taken right after it happened. I was still unconscious." Sam pointed to her self in the picture, slumped in her seat.

"So is this whoever took the evidence from the Garrett case." Don said as Sam picked up a folded piece of paper.

"I think its a lot complicated then that Donnie." Sam said her eyes scanning the page.

"What do you mean?" Don asked.

In response Sam handed Don the page.

_HOW COULD YOU BE WITH HIM_

"Conner."

**The drama is going to pick up in either the next chapter or the chapter after that, I haven't decided. **

**Read & Review! :D**


	14. Taken

**Ok guys sorry for the long wait...I wanted to have it up last weekend but I got sick...I had a fever, the flu and a cold all in the course of three days...in that order. Anyway onto reviews.**

**SynisterSciFiFreak: The sole purpose of Danny the last chapter was to add comic relief...just loosen up a bit.**

**Superdani a.k.a Gillian Smith: I'm glad your getting so into the story :)**

**Read & Review! :D**

**CHAPTER 14: Taken**

"Why didn't you tell me before Sam?" Mac asked his youngest CSI.

"I thought I could handle it."

"You should have come to me right away." Mac said looking pointedly at Don.

"Mac you know what she's like when she gets an idea in her head." Don defended.

"At least you know now." Sam threw in.

"I want round the clock protection detail." Mac stated.

"Aww Mac!" Sam moaned.

"Don't you Mac me."

Sam bit her lip and sank further down in her seat, pouting, she hated being treated like she couldn't take care of herself.

"I'll try and make sure you and Flack get the same shifts." Mac said "In the mean time you be careful and don't do anything stupid."

Sam nodded in understanding.

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

"This is starting to become habit." Sam commented eyeing the pizza Don set in front of her.

"Wasn't it you who said Pizza was good?"

"It is." Sam grinned, it had been a month since she'd seen Conner across the street.

"So why do you seem to not like the idea of eating pizza?" Don asked pulling off his suit jacket.

"Well this only the sixth time in two weeks." Sam smirked as Don moved to sit down.

"Wise as."

"Of course." Sam leaned over and kissed him gently.

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

Sam sighed sitting on the bench in the locker room glancing at the clock above the door periodically, Don wouldn't get off work for another hour and a half, and her shadows, as Danny called them weren't meeting her after work for the sole reason that Sam and Don were suppose to be off work at the same time.

"Whose it gonna hurt." Sam muttered to herself as she grabbed her shoulder bag and headed towards the elevator.

"Hey Danny." Sam called "Can you do me a favour?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"If Don comes up here can you let him know I took a taxi home?"

"Sure." Danny smiled "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

Sam paid the middle aged cabbie before climbing out of the cab and onto the sidewalk in front of the apartment building. She watched the cab drive off before turning and headed towards the apartment building.

"Hello, Samantha."

Sam spun around, her hand automatically going to the glock on her right hip, only to find it wasn't there.

"You've changed a lot." Conner stated advancing on Sam.

"Get away from me Conner." Sam warned.

"Don't be like that." Conner said.

"Conner, I'm not kidding, get the hell away from me."

Sam knew if she went for her back up Conner would be able to over power her before she had the chance to grab it.

"What are you going to do? Call the pig?" Conner sneered.

"If anyone's the pig Conner, its you."

Conner just grinned as he backed Sam towards the apartment building. Sam choose that moment to bolt. She ran around the corner, not looking back as she dug in her bag for her cell phone. By the time her fingers closed around the iPhone Conner was right behind her. Conner managed to grab Sam and threw her into a wall sending her iPhone crashing to pavement.

"Where do you think your going?" Conner growled, clamping a hand over her mouth.

Conner laughed as she tried to step on his feet. He put his full weight on her as he blocked her knee. Conner used his now free hand to pull a gun from the waist band of his pants, and pressing it into her stomach.

"Now be real quite." Conner warned before pulling his hand away from her mouth.

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

"Danno." Don greeted walking into the lay out room "Have you seen Sam?"

"Yeah actually, she told me to tell you she took a taxi home." Danny shrugged nonchalantly not looking up the evidence on the light up table.

"What?"

"She went home." Danny repeated slowly.

Don groaned loudly before heading out of the lab and moving quickly towards the elevator.

"Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?" Don muttered as the doors closed.

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

"Why don't we go have a conversation somewhere private?"

"How bout no." Sam hissed.

"Well your not exactly in a position to say no." Conner said pushing the gun further into Sam's stomach "Lets go."

Conner grabbed Sam's arm pulling her away from the wall, he moved the gun to the small of her back as he walked her towards a black van with heavily tinted windows.

"Get in." Conner said after opening the back door of the van.

Sam crawled into the back, she brought the leg she had her back up concealed on close to her. Conner climbed in the back ad shut the door behind him.

"Give me your back up." Conner held out his hand.

"I don't have a back up."

"Don't give me that bullshit Sam. I know you started carrying it after you broke up with me." Conner grabbed her foot and yanked it towards him, and pulled up the jean pant leg "Aha."

He ripped the gun from the holster and shoved into his pocket. He then moved behind Sam and tied her hands together, despite Sam's struggling.

"Ready my love." Conner asked before attempting to kiss Sam, who moved.

Conner glared at her before climbing into the drivers seat and started the engine. Sam pulled herself to the back doors and looked out them she spotted Don coming down the street towards the apartment building. She tried to scream his name but it was muffled by the duct tape over her mouth. She watched helplessly as the van pulled away from the curb.

**Aha you all thought he was gonna rescue her didn't you? Admit it. Lol any who I would love...say four reviews before I update...**

**Review! :D**


	15. Identified

**Okay okay I know I said four reviews, but I wanted to be fair to the one person who did review.**

**Superdani a.k.a Gillian Smith: Thanks, I am feeling better now. **

**Read & Review! :D**

**CHAPTER 15: Identified **

Sam laid quietly in the back of the moving van, thanks to the fact that her hands were tied behind her back she couldn't sit up. Thoughts went through her mind a mile a minute, the one at the foremost of her minds was if Conner knew that she started carrying a back up after she left him, how long had he been watching her before he contacted her that first time almost 2 months ago?

"You never did leave New York." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"And leave you all alone?" Conner asked lovingly "Though what ever possessed you moved in with that pig 2 years ago I'll never know." Conner stated his eyes flashing dangerously.

"He was looking out for me and being a good friend." Sam stated roughly "Something you'd know nothing about."

Conner turned in his seat to glare at her "I loved you."

"You sure had a funny way of showing it." Sam snorted "Beating someone for no reason really says I love you."

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

"Sam?" Don called, pushing Buick out of the way as he went in the apartment "SAM!"

He had a quick look around the apartment, coming to conclusion that she hadn't made it back to the apartment. Don cursed under his breath as he went out of the apartment, locking the door behind him. Don stopped just outside the apartment building before turning left, after a minute he turned the corner, as he walked, something caught his eye.

Don scoped up the broken iPhone, pressing the home button on the top, a distorted photo of himself and Buick popped up on severely cracked screen. He ran a hand through his short black hair before pulling out his blackberry and dialling Mac's number.

"_Taylor." _Was the short tempered greeting,

"Mac. Its Don. Sam's missing."

"_What!"_

"Danny said that she told him she was taken a cab home. She's not at the apartment."

"_Maybe she's still in route.__"_ Mac suggested hopefully.

"Then explain why I found her broken phone a block away from the apartment building."

"_I'll be right there."_

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

It was pitch black out when Sam felt the van stop and Conner switched the ignition off.

"Where are we?" Sam asked, leaning against the side of the van.

"Somewhere nice and safe." Conner stated climbing into the back.

"Safe for who?" Sam asked.

"It'll give us a chance to get reacquainted." Conner said leaning forward to kiss Sam's neck.

"Fuck you Conner." Sam snarled pulling away.

Conner reached out and slapped Sam.

"You will NOT talk to me like that." he roared.

"I'm not your slave Conner!" Sam shouted.

"You'll be whatever I want you to be!"

"Like hell!" Sam retorted.

"I see that pretty boy ruined you."

"You ruined me Conner!" Sam stated hotly "Don fixed me!"

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

"I shouldn't have left her alone." Don stated running his hand through his already dishevelled hair.

"Don don't blame yourself." Stella said resting a hand on his back.

"If I hadn't left her alone Conner wouldn't have been able to get his hands on her."

"We don't know that it was Conner yet." Mac stated from his spot leaning over Adam who was looking through the security camera's from near Sam and Don's apartment building.

"That's him!" Don stated pulling away from Stella "Mac that's Conner."

"You sure?" Mac asked, knowing it had been over three years since Don had seen the man.

"Don's right Mac." Stella said looking at the stilled image "That's Conner."

**Short chapter I know but I it was all I could come up with, the plot bunnies don't like me much lately. I want 3 reviews this time. **

**Review! :D**


	16. Feelings

**Wow I'm beginning to think people aren't reading this anymore...I use to get 2-3 reviews, now I'm down to 1. I don't mind getting 2 or 3 just as long as I know people are still interested in this story.**

Superdani a.k.a Gillian Smith: Your welcome. I thought Sam telling Conner that Don had fixed her was a good way of showing how she felt about what Don did for her.

Read & Review! :D

**CHAPTER 16: Feelings**

Don Flack sat in the crime lab locker room, he didn't want to think about what Conner might be doing to Sam. He couldn't help but think back to the first night she'd stayed with him after he got her out of her apartment.

FLASHBACK SEASON 1

_Don woke with a start, he stretched on the pull out couch before listening to the seemingly quiet apartment__. When he heard a scream he bolted up and ripped the blanket off his body before running into his room, where Sam was flailing around in the bed. _

"_Sam." Don said trying hard not to touch her so she wouldn't freak out more "Sam wake up!" _

_Sam awoke with a loud scream, she bolted up in the bed, completely rigid. _

"_Sam its okay." Don soothed crouching by the bed._

"_I don't want him to find me."_

"_And he won't." Don said gently "I won't let him."_

_Sam glanced at him, after a few minutes she reached out and grabbed Don's wrist, holding on to as if it was the only thing that would keep her alive. Don moved and sat down gingerly on the bed._

"_I don't want to be alone." She whispered before sliding over a bit._

_Don nodded before sliding under the covers, careful not to touch Sam. Once he was settled so he was laying on his side facing Sam, she reached over and grasped his hand in hers._

END OF FLASHBACK

Sam had come a million miles since that first night, when she was at work she was her usual tough as nails, I won't take your bullshit, self, but when her badge came off she seemed weak and scared, jumping if he moved to fast or moved as if he was going to hit her.

Flack buried his face in his hands, he just wanted to get Sam home safe.

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

Sam leaned against the side of the van, behind the drivers seat, as far away from Conner as she could get. Conner was fast asleep between the two back doors. Sam could feel a trickle of blood running down the right side of her face from her hair line. Sam wasn't scared of dying, she was scared of becoming a shell of who she was like three years ago. She didn't want to live in fear that every time Don moved she truly believed he was going to hit her. She couldn't, and wouldn't do that to him.

**Sorry for the super short chapter, this was just a filler to show how Don and Sam are feeling.**

**Review! :D**


	17. Escape

**People if your going to favourite this at least leave a review! PLEASE! Even if its 2 or 3 words! Rant over **

**Read & Review! :D**

**CHAPTER 17: Escape**

"Look where we get to stay over night." Conner pushed the door to the Cabin he'd rented open.

"Yay." Sam said sarcastically.

Conner pushed Sam into the room, Sam raised one eyebrow when she saw there was only one bed.

"There is NO way in hell I am sharing a bed with you." Sam stated turning to face Conner, her hands still bound in front of her.

"I don't think your in a position to give your two cents." Conner growled locking the door behind him and closing the blinds on the window "Sit."

Sam glared at Conner, she wouldn't obey him.

"Sit! NOW!"

"No!"

Conner backhanded Sam knocking her to the floor.

"You'll learn to listen to me." Conner stated walking past Sam and grabbing the remote off the TV and flicking the TV on as Sam pulled herself to her feet.

Conner left the TV on the News before moving to grab Sam by the shoulder and uncuffing her.

"In other news a Crime Scene Investigator from New York City was kidnapped two days ago." The perky female newscaster said "29 year old Detective Samantha Dawson" A picture of Sam in her dress uniform popped up on the screen "was taken from outside her Manhattan apartment building. Anyone who may have seen Detective Dawson or has information on her abduction, is asked to call Mac Taylor at the New York Crime lab."

Conner's face went about five shades of red as her turned to face Sam.

"WHAT'D YOU DO!" he roared "CALL THE BASTARD!"

"I'M A CSI! I HAVE A JOB!" Sam screamed "DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU WERE GOING TO KIDNAP ME AND NO ONE WOULD NOTICE I WAS MISSING FOR MONTHS! I LIVE WITH A HOMICIDE DETECTIVE FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!"

Conner was beyond pissed she reached out and slapped Sam across the face.

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

"I don't know Mac." Don sighed after flicking off the TV "I still don't think it was a good idea to alert the media."

"Sam's going to be fine." Mac assured the younger man "This will help find her faster."

Don nodded before standing up and walking out of the conference room.

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

Sam struck out, catching Conner's jaw, she kicked his feet out from under him before sprinting to the door. She threw it open and bolted.

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

"Calls keep coming in Mac." Stella told her boss and friend "Unfortunately all of the ones tat have been checked out are dead ends."

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

Sam raced down the street, her long legs giving her a speed advantage. She spotted two beat cops.

"Help!" Sam shouted before reaching the cops.

"GRAB HER!" Conner shouted from somewhere behind her "SHE'S UNDER AREST FOR BREAKING AND ENTERING!"

"What!' Sam gasped stopping in her tracks "Shit!" She turned and sprinted away from the Springfield cops.

"STOP!" One shouted.

Sam just ran faster, she had to get away! Sam let out a scream as she nearly ran into the other cop. At this point she was beyond terrified. Sam tried to veer past him but Conner grabbed her from behind. Sam drove her elbow into his gut, she was not going down without a fight.

"Get off me!" Sam screamed tears streaming down her face.

Sam struggled harder as she felt one of the Ohio cops snap a cuff on her left wrist, but it was futile as it was one on three. Sam stopped struggling as her right wrist suffered the same fate as her left.

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

Sam sat in a small interrogation room, her left wrist cuffed to the bar under the table. A detective standing in front of her.

"Running from the cops. Not a good idea. And stealing a cops badge, not to bright either."

"I am a cop!" Sam stated "That's MY badge!"

"Not according to Detective Maxwell." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Detective?" Sam snorted "He is not a detective! He's not even a cop!"

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

"Detective Taylor!" A uniform called "There's a captain from the Springfield PD that would like to speak with you."

Mac walked over to the desk the uniform was sitting at, shooing the young man out of the chair.

"This is Detective Taylor. Who am I speaking to?" Mac asked after sitting down.

"Captain Shawn Gable, Detective, we have a man from the NYPD here, Crime Scene Investigation to be specific, he has a women with him, says she's under arrest for B and E."

"Whats his name?" Mac asked.

"Conner Maxwell." Gable said.

Mac sat up more in the chair "Conner Maxwell is not a member of my team Captain. I need to speak to the women he was with. And what ever you do don't alert Conner that you've contacted me."

"I'll do what I can." Gable said before putting Mac on hold.

"Whats up?" Stella asked leaning on the desk.

"Captain Gable of the Springfield PD has Conner, except as far as they know he's a CSI from New York."

"What about Sam?"

"Their was a women with him who he said had been arrested for break and entering."

"Detective you there?" Gable's voice came from the other end.

"Yes Captain."

"Here's the women."

"Mac?" Sam's voice said tentatively.

Mac breathed a sigh of relieve "Hey kiddo. How you doing?"

"To be honest, scared." Sam admitted.

"Well were gonna come get you." Mac stated "Can you put Captain Gable back on."

"Detective, what should I do about Conner Maxwell?"

"Put him in lock up."

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

"Your free to go." Captain Gable smiled walking back into his office, Sam's badge and back up gun in his hands.

"Thanks." Sam took the items from him, clipping her badge to her belt and sliding her back up back into her ankle holster.

"Conner Maxwell is in lock up until Detective Taylor gets here." Gable said "Until then you're more than welcome to stay in here or go to the break room."

"Thanks." Sam smiled.

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

"Don." Stella hurried to catch the homicide detective.

"Ya?" Don stopped and turned to look at the CSI.

"We found Sam. She' okay." Stella answered the question at the foremost of Don's thoughts "She's in Springfield Ohio. Mac, and I are taking a chopper to get her, you're coming."

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

Sam absentmindedly wandered around the hallways of the precinct, signing deeply as she sat on a metal bench.

"SAM!" Sam's head snapped up hearing the familiar deep voice, Don was coming toward her, Mac and Stella in tow.

Sam stood and practically wind sprinted to Don, she collided with him, causing him to stumble slightly. Don quickly regained his footing and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Sam's arms wrapped around Don's neck and pressed her lips against his. The kiss soon became hungry and desperate, Sam and Don's emotions from the past 10 days spilling into it. Pulling away so she could breath Sam moved her arm's around Don's waist hugging him tightly to her. Don held Sam tighter when he felt tears hit his shirt, and felt her shaking slightly. It was over! She was safe.

**Yay Sam's ok! Any way please review! **

**Review! :D**


	18. Home At Last

**Superdani a.k.a. Gillian Smith: Your welcome :)**

**Read & Review! :D**

**CHAPTER 18: Home At Last**

"I never thought I'd be so happy to see this place." Sam told Don as they followed Stella, Mac, and a hand cuffed Conner into the busy precinct.

"Well I'm glad your seeing it." Don smiled kissing her temple as they reached his desk.

"Alberta!" Danny rushed through the precinct closely followed by Lindsay and Sheldon.

"Hey." Sam smiled hugging him, then moving to hug Sheldon and Lindsay.

"I should have a look at that." Sheldon said moving right into doctor mode.

Sam grinned "Wouldn't have it any other way."

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

"So what am I gonna do about a phone now?" Sam asked leaning back in Don's desk chair "My iPhone is probably gone."

Don held up the smashed cell phone.

"Or just really really mangled." Sam leaned forwards taking the phone from his hand and examining it.

"I've already talked to Sinclair about getting you a new department phone." Mac said "You should have in the next week or so."

"Thanks Mac." Sam smiled.

"And I don't want to see you around here for two weeks." Mac orded "Are we clear?"

"Aww Mac!" Sam moaned, she was hoping she would only have to take a few days.

"Are. We. Clear?"

"Yes." Sam pouted.

"Don take her home, you both need the sleep."

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

A few weeks later Sam padded into the kitchen to find Don cooking breakfast.

"Smell's good." Sam sighed wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing his bare shoulder blade.

"Its your first day back, figured you might as well have something edible."

"What can I do to help?" Sam asked moving to stand in front of the counter.

"You can go sit down and let me cook." Don said kissing her gently.

Sam smiled before moving the to kitchen table, her hand touching his back gently as she went, she sat down as Don flicked off the stove.

"So whats for breakfast?" Sam asked moving to grab the coffee cup in front of her that was upside down.

"Ahh don't touch that." Don scolded lightly, but ginning at the same time.

"Why?"

"Because I said so." he told her setting a plate full of scrambled eggs, hash browns, sausage and strawberry's in front of her before kissing her again.

"Are you trying to seduce me detective?" Sam asked as he sat down across from her.

"Is it working."

"Maybe." Sam grinned teasingly "Now can I have coffee?"

"Yes."

Sam grabbed the mug pulling it up. She nearly dropped the mug when she saw a silver ring, on top was a small round diamond, the band split into to bands, tiny diamonds on the two separate bands until the two bands joined about a third of the way down.

"Donnie?" Sam asked glancing up to find he wasn't there but in front of her on one knee.

"Samantha Marie Dawson, will you marry me?"

"Oh my god yes!" Sam pulled Don to his feet, and throwing her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly, burying her hand in his short brown hair.

Don pulled away and plucked the ring from the box and slid it on to Sam's left ring finger.

"I love you." Sam smiled kissing Don.

**This story is done! I will be working on a sequel so look out for it!**

**Review! :D**


End file.
